La leyenda de los guardianes de Eldrin
by owler el buho escritor
Summary: nos encontramos con una tierra dividida en 2, en todos los aspectos, en esto, ocurre una guerra entre ambos bandos, y para resolver esto aparecen 7 guardianes en esta tierra, luego desaparecen misteriosamente, para volver renaciendo como distintas razas de ponies, y dando comienzo a muchas aventuras sin fin
1. prologo

La leyenda de los guardianes de ELdrin: prologo, la gran guerra

cuenta la leyenda, que en el principio de los tiempos, solamente reinaba el caos, y Destructor Plage era el culpable de esto, y asi fue durante milenios y milenios, hasta que un dia apareci nuestro dios el gran xuruak, y con sus 2 cuernos de cabra encerr al gran generador del caos, pero sin matarlo, para mantener el equilibrio, luego vio todo el enorme caos que hab a en la tierra, y lo orden para crear vida, tierras, y mares, dando creaci n a nuestra gran tierra la hermosa Eldrin, en donde el xuruak cre a los driade, una raza que conviv a con el resto de su ambiente y plantas,  
todo era perfecto hasta que Destructor atac , corrompiendo a las driade, y volviendolas algo que se conoce hoy en dia como los ponies gema, estos son avariciosos, y solo se preocupan de estar arruinando la tierra escarbando en esta y eliminando todos los arboles que encuentran en su camino, luego lleg a tal punto que la mitad de Eldrin estaba solo hecha de metal y contaminaci n, en eso la reina driada declar la guerra, la cual dur centenares de a os, murieron millones de ambos bandos en esta sanguinaria guerra, la cual termin con la constucci n de un enorme muro de metal, asi Eldrin se dividi el 2, una parte que segu a con su esencia pura, mientras que la otra corrompida por el progreso

luego de esta gran guerra, aparecieron 7 espiritus que estuvieron vigilando toda Eldrin, manteniendo la paz con justicia no ten an forma definida, pero su voces eran firmes a la hora de defender al inocente, pero un dia, simplemente desaparecieron desde ese entonces son leyenda

pasaron los a os, y en el reinado de Syrax, se estaban dando enormes golpes de estado en mechaville, la capital de los ponies gema, y esta preocupada por el bien de su pueblo, decide buscar aliados con otros reinos, entre ellos estaba el reino de orion, que en esa visita qued cautivada por este, asi que mas que ayuda obtuvo mas amor que nada mas, jeje,  
para la desgracia de Syrax, atacaron los changelings, matando a orion (o eso se cuenta), y dejando a esta con un reci n nacido llamado wiki slow, en su huida se encuentra con darkpain, un guardia real de orion, pero que por cobard a hab a huido de la batalla, la ayuda a lograr escapar con el potrillo, aunque su estado no la ayudaba mucho, tambien ten a a un par de mellizos en su pobre y agitado tero, llegaron poco despues a la aldea, y ah Syrax termin dando a luz a un par de potrillos, uno macho y el otro hembra, ambos del mismo color de pelaje, un curioso caf y ojos de un color morado pero ah terminan las diferencias por que la potrilla ten a el pelo naranja y el potro el pelo negro, esta llam al potrillo Owler y a la potrilla heartowl, aunque se conoce por su apodo el cual es hearty.

Pocos a os despu s nac musical heart, la cual es hija de darkpain, tiene pelaje rosa y pelo purpura, y le gusta usar un curioso mo o rojizo, mientras tanto que los mellizos brown (los hijos de Syrax) y wiki, y por lo que parece, wiki solamente se dedicaba a tocar la guitarra en vez de hacer los deberes del reino, asi que su madre lo hech del castillo, luego este se fue en un barco hacia equestria, mientras tanto hearty y owler juegan tranquilos, pero la tranquilidad derrepente se interrumpe por un incendio un incendio que fue empezado en la casa de spines la dragona y su familia, rapidamente todos los habitantes intentaron apagar el fuego, en eso el potro de 8 a os caf fue a intentar ayudar, pero al intentarlo este se quem las alas, logrando salvar a spines, la cual estaba a n en el huevo, pero sus padres no la contaron tan facilmente, murieron sofocados por el humo despues de esta tragedia, el pegaso no volvi a volar, o eso cre an todos...

ya por la adolecencia de Owler, ocurre otra tragedia, un pony gema, el cual era un sicario que estaba mandado para matar a Syrax, toma una vida, pero no de la reina, si no de su mas preciada hija, hearty, esta intent detener al asesino pero muri en el intento, al final este escap , luego de meses de lo ocurrido, darkpain le pregunta a owler si quiere ir de viaje a Equestria, este acepta con gusto, cuando ya estan a punto de partir llega un mounstruo de color muy oscuro, solo gru iendo en eso una escena de puro panico se crea, a lo cual owler responde saltando sobre este e intentar atacarlo, pero este con su enorme fuerza lo manda volando hacia una direcci n que nadie alcanz a ver, luego de esto, el monstruo se fue sin mas todos quedaron apenados por la "perdida" de owler, pero en eso darkpain interrumpe diciendo que iba a buscarlo aunque muera en el intento, y asi...todo comenz para los nuevos guardianes de Eldrin, que no ten an ni idea de que aventuras iban a tener

-continuar ... 


	2. el olvido

La leyenda de los guardianes de Eldrin: capitulo 1, el olvido

en ese momento, todo era borroso, solo sab a que iba a morir, iba directo a mi muerte, y tampoco pod a detenerlo,  
ya que me quem las alas, asi que mi muerte era segura...

asi que solo esper y cerr los ojos, mientras rapidamente me estrellaba en la tierra, no hab a forma de sobrevivir simplemente no hab a, o eso pensaba en ese momento, justo antes del impacto vi una piedra, y al parecer mi cabeza dura resisti el impacto, luego de eso, todo lo que hab a pasado antes de la caida, se hab a ido, pero cuando me di cuenta de eso ya estaba inconciente, cuando despert ten a a una unicornio de color blanco y casta a encima mi

?: oye, estas bien!?  
owler: c-como dices...?  
?: si estas bien, te vi golpearte fuerte...  
owler: si, creo que si...  
?: cual es tu nombre?  
owler: no lo recuerdo...  
?: amnesia, eh?  
owler: para mi desgracia si, me puedes ayudar?  
alicolor: claro, me llamo alicolor, un gusto...ehhhh, como te llamo?  
owler: ni idea...  
alicolor: pues eres caf , un pegaso, y tienes... ojos morados?  
owler: si, y me gustan un poco los buhos...  
alicolor: entonces te llamar owly, jeje owler: owly?, TIENES QUE ESTAR DE BROMA alicolor: nope, ese ser tu apodo owler: ay, bueno, como digas ali alicolor: quieres tomar una sidra mientras intentas recordar algo?  
owler: podr a probar un poco

luego de esa interesante conversaci n nos fuimos a un bar cercano de donde me estrell , y ah me empezaba a contar la historia de su vida, al parecer desde peque a nunca pudo manejar su magia bien, y por eso la hecharon de la escuela real de canterlot, y como consigui su cutie mark?, pues al parecer estaba interesada en la literatura, y ya, no me quiso contar nada mas, aunque ten a algo raro un libro escrito con sangre y una pluma azulada, pero en fin, entre la sidra que nos tomabamos cuando ibamos a pagar nos dimos cuenta que alguien nos quit el dinero, y para suerte de algunos una pony encapuchada sali corriendo con una bolsa de bits, obiamente corrimos detras de ella, y la logramos atrapar

?: oye, sueltame, eso es mio!  
owler: que, la bolsa que nos robaste?  
?:...yo no he robado nada alicolor: yo te vi hacerlo ?: un momento...  
alicolor: mejor tomemos la bolsa y vamonos ya owly ?: alicolor, ese es el apodo mas gracioso que he oido en mi vida owler: l-la conoces?  
alicolor: para mi desgracia, si, es una "amiga" m a, se llama red, tambien es algo odiosa red: es red charmeleon para ti, refinada unicornio owler: algo me dice que eres pegaso, no?  
red: pegaso CAMALE N amigo, hay diferencia owler: la cual es...?  
red: tengo una cola muy larga owler: tu cara me suena red: la tuya tambien a mi alicolor: ya, suficiente con presentaciones, hay que pagar, que quiero irme al campamento y ayudar a este infeliz red: como tu lo hiciste cuando reprob el examen con los wonderbolts por mi larga cola?  
alicolor: tu callate...

luego de que este par discutiera decidieron ayudarme a recuperar mi memoria, aunque lo que mas me extra a es el hecho de que me conocieran, y por que?, sigo sin comprenderlo ahora mismo, pero bueno, aunque no ten amos nada de especial, las sent a como mis hermanas, y asi fue durante un tiempo mientras nos dirig amos hacia el castillo de canterlot, nos tom dias pero logramos llegar al castillo, estaba algo nervioso, dec an que ibamos a ver a la maxima autoridad en esta tierra, y que al parecer todo lo arreglaba mandandolo a la luna, comvirtiendolo en piedra, o simplemente haciendo que los demas lo arreglen, cinceramente, una maldita inutil, pero bueno, me present , pero hab a algo que me pareci raro...

owler: princesa celestia...  
celestia: oh, a quien tenemos aqui?, no parece de ninguna de nuestras tierras alicolor: de eso se trata, este es...owly, un pegaso que encontr inconciente, y al parecer tiene amnesia owler: si, no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior, solo veo caras...pero no se quienes son...  
celestia: tienen colores calidos, no?  
owler: si, exepto una terrestre con corona, ella es algo rosa...  
celestia: ~Syrax...~ oh, ya veo, bueno, ver que puedo hacer ..GUARDIAS, ATRAPENLO owler: QUE?, por que?, yo no he hecho nada malo!  
Celestia: claro que si, eres hijo de una traicionera!  
owler: p-pero no se de que me habla princesa...  
Celestia: encierrenlo en el calabozo, es demasiado peligroso para estar en este reino!

la verdad...es que no entend a nada, me hab an encerrado y no sab a por que, solamente me dijieron hijo de una traicionera...  
mi madre, una traicionera?, encerio no entend a nada, red y alicolor intentaron luchar conmigo, pero eran demasiados guardias al final terminamos encerrados los 3, y desde ese dia definitivamente cuando vuelva a ver a celestia le parto la cara, por encerrarme sin raz n aparente, ahora solamente nos faltaba un plan de escape, para nuestra suerte, red era ademas de una buena ladrona, era increible rompiendo cualquier seguridad, pasando por los guardias como si nada, y escondiendonos en una caja si, a mi tambien me sorprende que haya funcionado, ni que fuera metal gear solid esto, jejeje, y desde ese momento supimos que celestia no era muy de confiar, pero dejando ese tema de lado, justo cuando ibamos saliendo al exterior...

owler: por poco no la conta-  
Luna: OWLER, TOMA, LO VAS A NECESITAR!  
owler: pero que!?  
alicolor: que te lanz ?  
owler: un libro...  
red: un libro?, que util Luna: AHI TENDR S TODO LO QUE BUSCAS, CUIDATE OWLER...  
owler: gracias luna...

bastante curioso, luna me hab a arrojado un libro, y tambien me hab a llamado...owler, owler?, ese era mi nombre?, y de donde lo hab a conseguido?, demasiadas preguntas para mi, pero al menos ya sab a por donde ir, y como encontrar de donde ven a, ser duro este viaje, pero solamente esta comenzando, no se lo que me tope por el camino, pero sea lo que sea, lo superar con mi espiritu y mis amigas

-continuar ... 


	3. viaje gelido

Las leyendas de los guardianes de Eldrin: capitulo 2, un gelido viaje

desde que escapamos de los cascos de celestia he empezado a leer el libro misterioso que luna me dio, al parecer era un diario de viaje de un aventurero, y escribi todo tipo de cosas en el, ya sea un bestiario y los detalles sobre las razas, algunos hechizos en lat n, y por ultimo recetas para pociones, el autor era un tal darkpain por alguna causa me era familiar ese nombre, pero lo que mas me llama la curiosidad de ese libro es algo que dice sobre "los ponies helados", que al parecer literalmente estaban hechos de hielo y nieve, estos viven en monta as muy altas, en donde es imposible sobrevivir para alguien que no sea de su especie, incluso con mucha preparaci n,  
la unica forma de sobrevivir a estas monta as es con la guia de estos, pero los que lo han intentado nunca vuelven para mi estupidez, quise ir alla, tal ves tengan algo conmigo, y la unica forma de averiguarlo era viajando a su tierra natal, obiamente red y alicolor me advirtieron que no fuera, pero de todos modos fu , estaba muy intrigado por el misterio, y tambien de encontrar a darkpain, que de seguro sabe algo sobre mi, solo lo se, asi que simplemente fui a las monta as gelidas solo.

el viento era fuerte, la ventisca no me dejaba ver mas alla de medio metro, el frio era tan intenso que me quemaba todo el cuerpo, finalmente, muy debil, sin fuerzas para dar ning n paso mas, ca en la nieve, rindiendome a lo que parec a mi muerte, solo esperando la evidente muerte como una flor de primavera en una tormenta de invierno, quemandome con el frio lentamente...

y cuando menos lo esperaba, antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, vi una silueta de un ave, parec a un fenix, pero no como uno normal, este dejaba un rastro de escarcha cuando volaba, parec a una rafaga de viento cuando pasaba, pero al final, me qued inconciente, luego de mucho tiempo despues, no podr a decir cuanto, despert acostado en una cama solo, y estaba bastante confundido, no sab a quien me trajo o como llegu ahi, solo recuerdo a ese fenix de plumas color hielo, y luego todo era oscuro, rapidamente me levant

owler: urgh...  
owler: donde estoy?  
?: oh, al fin despiertas, mi amigo owler: Q-QUIEN DIJO ESO!?  
?: no te asustes, te v intentar caminar hacia la aldea como idiota y te fui a rescatar, no te habia podido dejar ahi owler: b-bien pero quien eres?  
?: me conocen como el buho de la ventisca, o flurryowl owler: mucho gusto flurry, me llamo owler flurry: owler?, me suena...  
owler: solamente se que ese es mi nombre por que luna lo dijo flurry: la princesa luna, y que tendr que ver contigo?  
owler: eso es lo que no se flurry, de hecho no recuerdo nada flurry: oh, vaya mala suerte owler: ni lo menciones, de hecho celestia me encerr sin motivo aparente flurry: bueno, que te trae por estas monta as viajero?  
owler: en busca de mi pasado flurry: y crees que aqui en las gelidas monta as encontrar s lo que buscas?  
owler: la verdad es que si, sent a que tengo una relaci n con esta raza flurry: la unica conecci n que veo es que seas una contraparte owler: contraparte?  
flurry: si, los ponies helados tenemos contrapartes en eldrin, son los driade owler: tal ves yo sea uno de ellos flurry: jeje, lo dudo, si fueras uno de ellos no habr as sobrevivido tanto a la ventisca owler: a que te refieres?  
flurry: son mitad planta, las plantas mueren con el frio, entiendes?  
owler: oh...  
flurry: bueno, ya que estas mejor deber a presentarme mas a fondo, yo soy el principe de estos dominios, protejo a mi pueblo con mi lanza "la estalactita gelida y mi armadura helada

y as el pegaso de pelaje blanquesino, ojos azules y crin violeta sigui relatandome sobre sus haza as, era bastante interesante, me ense el pueblo, y tambien me contaba leyendas sobre dragones y...

owler: guau, es bastante interesante, pero tengo una duda flurry: cual es owler?  
owler: vi un fenix algo raro, como si en vez de estar hecho de fuego fuera de hielo, es tuyo?  
flurry:...de hecho no, pero lo conosco, es un fenix que se dedica a salvar ponies tirados en la nieve, pero solo a los de buenas intenciones y de coraz n puro, a los egoistas los deja morir, y se dice que muy pocas veces deja caer sus plumas las cuales pueden revivir a cualquier caido, pero son extremadamente raras, este nunca las deja soltar facilmente, son un enorme tesoro entre nuestro pueblo owler: entonces puedes revivir a cualquiera con solo darle la pluma?  
flurry: no es tan asi realmente, de hecho como ya dije, solo revive a los de coraz n puro, asi que si es para desatar un mal no har nada owler: y cada cuanto las suelta?  
flurry: la ultima vez que solt una fue hace 3 mil a os owler: wow...si son raras flurry: si, lo suficientemente raras como para que pocos las puedan poseer owler:...me voy a llevar una flurry: QUE?, te dije que son raras owler: la necesito flurry. lo siento owler, pero me niego...  
owler: es para revivir a mi hermana!  
flurry: ahora recuerdas todo, eh?  
owler: recordar que...?, ni se lo que dije...

no se que paso, pero por un momento lo estuve recordando todo y luego se desvaneci , era demasiado extra o, como si...  
como si una parte de mi antes del golpe hubiera estado ahi, tal vez sea que...tal ves es que...  
no, es demasiado imposible para ser verdad, estoy en verdad confundido, no entiendo nada, tengo miedo de todo lo que va a pasar, o lo que parece que va a pasar, solo sab a que lo ultimo que me esperaba era un bonito destino...

owler: flurry...me tengo que ir ya!  
flurry: no, yo pienso que estar s mejor aqui, en el frio owler: me siento mal, lo siento, ya me voy...  
flurry: TU NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE!  
owler: AHHHHHH...!

antes que me diera cuenta era perseguido por flurry, no sab a que le hab a hecho, pero quer a matarme, yo solo corr me miraba como desquisiado, como si supiera quien era del principio, y solo me ten a capturado, solo segu corriendo y corriendo, hasta que me acorral

flurry: ESTE ES TU FINAL OWLER, AL FINAL TU Y TU MADRE VAN A PAGAR POR TODO!  
owler: n-no se de que me hablas maldito loco...  
flurry: tu...tu eres el que hizo todo esto, tu, y tu orgullo, ibamos a hacer aliados, pero tu arrogancia hizo que te negaras solo por que ibamos a acabar con los ponies gema!  
owler: p-ponies que!?  
flurry: pero ahora cuando mas necesitas recordar las cosas te quedas con amnesia, que ironica es la vida, no?  
owler: dejame ir ya...o una paliza vas a recibir flurry: eso quiero verlo owler: ok, tu lo pediste

en eso sac su lanza, y yo rapidamente sin saber de donde o como, se la tire al precipicio, al instante se tir sobre mi y empez la pelea, entre muchos pu etazos, patadas, mordiscos, y empujones, empezaba reci n lo bueno, luego de una "patetica" y corta batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, me da una lanza hecha de espinas, mientras cuando me doy vuelta, este ya tenia en sus alas la suya, asi que solo hab a algo que hacer...

flurry: lo siento owler, no me dejas otra opci n owler: siempre podr amos olvidar esto con algo de sidra flurry: ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, vengo a matarte, y ya owler: como digas...

y ahi la pelea empieza, una dura batalla entre lanzas sin fin, entre saltos y estocadas, igualados uno al otro,  
en algo que no parece tener final, asi durante horas y horas, con el cansancio alcanzandonos poco a poco...  
pero cuando cre a que todo habia acabado...

owler: ufff...ufff...flurry...p-para con es-  
flurry: URGH!, muere ya!

pegue un salto, haciendo caer a flurry, este solo quer a matarme, pero yo estaba asustado, solamente quer a irme cuando estaba caminando para irme aparece el fenix de hielo, el cual solo se puso en frente mio, sin decir nada,  
solamente alzo al vuelo, dejandome unas 5 plumas, y rescatando a flurry, pero yo no me iba a quedar, solamente tom las plumas y sal corriendo por el miedo.

no ten a ni idea de que me hablaba, pero eso de ponies gema me suena, pero no alcanzo a recordar nada, solamente se que estoy asustado...

-fin del capitulo 2 


End file.
